Uncle Freddy
by TheReverendSt.Jimmy
Summary: A little girl is being targeted by Mr. Krueger. She overhears her mama talk about him on the phone and thinks he is her Uncle Freddy by common misconception . So she prays to Uncle Freddy, thus yanking him from his world into hers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A small girl buries her face in her hands, afraid of the airplane she is on. The shade is pulled, and she whimpers at the feeling of not being on the ground. _What if the plane stops working? _she wonders fearfully. _Then me and my Mommy will die…_

She peeks out through her tiny fingers at the seat next to her. It is empty, because her Mommy left to go to the bathroom. She said that Ally is a big girl now, so she can sit all by herself. It is still scary…

It is nighttime now, and there are still a few hours left. They are moving from their hometown of Springfield, Illinois, all the way to London, England. Ally remembers the day her Mommy decided they were leaving. Ally had been playing out in the backyard of their old house, 1248 Elm, and remembered a song she'd heard at school that day. She began singing it, just like the children in white dresses had, and wished she could jump-rope like them. They were really good at it…

Ally saw her Mommy appear in the doorway of the house. Her Mommy listened for a moment, then ran out and snatched her up, carrying her into the house. Her Mommy began packing their things into big suitcases, and told Ally to gather up her favorite toys. As Ally did so, she heard her Mommy talking to someone on the phone.

"No, Dammit…THAT SONG! He's coming…Freddy…we're going to live with her Uncle in England…"

_Uncle Freddy_? Ally wondered to herself. _I wonder what Uncle Freddy's like…_

A roll of thunder shook the airplane, and Ally whimpered. She remembered something her Mommy told her before they'd gotten onto the plane…it was a prayer…but she couldn't remember who she was praying to…but she decided to pray anyway.

She folded her little hands in her lap and bowed her blonde head, closing her eyes. She sat perfectly still."Uncle Freddy, please wrap your arms around this plane and guide it to our new home…hug it tightly, Uncle Freddy…keep me and my Mommy in your warm embrace…amen."

When she looked up, her Mommy was walking down the aisle toward her. She noticed her little girl was praying and felt good inside. Ally was growing up, and bringing prayers into her life. Her Mommy sat beside her and put her arm around Ally. They sat close together, and moments later, Ally was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was a darkened prison; ruled by the man with the claws; who was hunched over the workbench. He was sharpening the metal claws, one by one, and the screech of metal on metal ripped through the stifling silence. Another sound: the whimper of a small child, locked inside the room that was her own nightmare.

His attention turned on the child, who was cowering in the corner, beneath a table. A cry of anger escaped the man in the striped sweater, who raised his newly sharpened claws and made a move toward her; preparing to paint the walls with her blood.

But as he approached the table and bent down, creepily peering in at the frightened child, something strange took place. A gust of wind stirred from inside of the room, sending the creepy, scarred man sprawling. The room began to spin, at first slow, then sped faster and faster, until he had to close his eyes and then it was over. And then he opened his eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

Fred Krueger collapsed to the floor, as if he'd been dropped from the sky. For a moment he stared up at the white ceiling, dazed. Where the hell was he?

When he pulled himself together, he grabbed his wide-brimmed fedora and stood up. But when he plopped the hat back onto his head, his fingers brushed something he'd not felt in many many years: hair. He had a whole head of hair again. Sure enough, when he glanced up, he saw his reflection in the tiny mirror on the wall in front of him. He was human again. Could this really be happening?

Slap! He smacked his freshly shaved cheeks; pulled at them; poked at them; until he was certain that he was indeed human.

Why the hell was this happening? He was a dream demon, meant to haunt **dreams**.

He stared long and hard into the tiny mirror. He had blue eyes again; slicked back and thinning blonde hair; a very thin figure. Instead of the heinous striped sweater, he was wearing a crisp, tight green sweater, black slacks, and his favorite brown leather fedora.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and swaggered out of the bathroom.

And stopped dead.

He was on a plane.

That was airborne.

For a moment, he just stood there. Why was he on a plane? But then he saw: a small, red-headed child was sleeping against her mama in the middle row, peaceful, yet gruesome. A child. That was why he was there.

He took a breath and decided that the best thing to do was to find a seat. There was nothing he could do eighty-some thousand feet in the air, as a **human. **


End file.
